FIG. 1 shows a regular bubble blowing toy, which is comprised of a solution container 1' containing a solution, and a bubble blower 2' adapted for blowing the solution into bubbles. The bubble blower 2' comprises a handle 21' at one end, a bubble blowing coil 22' at an opposite end, and a stem 211' connected between the handle 21' and the bubble blowing coil 22'. The handle 21' is made in the form of a screw cap adapted for threading onto the threaded neck 11' of the solution container 1'. In order to prevent a leakage, the diameter of the threaded neck 11' is made as small as possible. However, when the diameter of the threaded neck 11' is minimized, the size of the bubble blowing coil 22' must be relatively reduced. Therefore, this design can only produce small bubbles.